Todos os tipos de tortura
by Mrs. Granger Potter
Summary: Depois de uma manhã tranquila, os Potter se vem numa situação complicada com sua filha mais velha.


P.S: Nada disso é meu, nem mesmo a história que é uma tradução(autorizada)

Nome original:** All Kinds of Banes;**

Autora:** Chistina-Potter-09.**

* * *

><p>-Harry James Potter, será que você não pode parar por um segundo? - Hermione gemeu quando seu marido a prendeu contra a pia da cozinha beijando seu pescoço enquanto ela preparava o café. Ela sorriu e gritou quando ele beliscou a coxa.<p>

-Hermione Jane Potter, será que mesmo depois de todo esse tempo e tendo um brilhante cérebro você ainda não entendeu, que você é minha e não pode fazer nada sobre isso? - disse o homem de 38 anos de idade. Depois dessa afirmação sua esposa riu e beijou-lhe os lábios.

-Você acha que Lil vai nos chamar para o almoço, já que é a visita Hogsmeade? - Hermione perguntou quando eles se acalmaram um pouco, ainda um contra o outro na pia. Harry sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, pensando na sua filha mais velha.

-Eu acho que ela vai, mas primeiro muito provavelmente ela vai fazer compras e só depois ela vai ligar para nos encontrarmos no Três Vassouras. - Hermione suspirou e limpou a garganta, mas acenou com a cabeça, e ele soube imediatamente pelo olhar dela que tinha algo de errado. - O que você está me escondendo? ele perguntou e Hermione olhou para ele com culpa.

-Bem ok, eu vou te dizer, mas você tem que me prometer que vai ficar calmo. - Hermione disse e Harry deu um pequeno passo para trás, pois ele sabia que não gostaria do que iria ouvir a notícia que provavelmente envolveria sua garotinha de 16 anos de idade. - Ela saiu em um encontro com um menino de Ravenclaw - disse Hermione e Harry empalideceu e olhou desesperado para Hermione, que esperou pacientemente. Ele finalmente fechou os olhos, empurrando todos os seus instintos de Auror para trás e respirando muito profundamente.

-Eu sou um homem crescido, eu posso aguentar isso, é claro que ela APENAS tem dezesseis anos, mas, bem, nessa época eu tinha uma queda por Ginny, como você tinha por Ron, eu estou bem, eu estou bem - Harry balbuciou e Hermione suavemente esfregou o seu braço e o abraçou-o com um sorriso simpático.

Harry se sentia como se estivesse prestes a explodir, seja em lágrimas ou literalmente, ele não tinha certeza, ele só sabia que ele estava prestes a explodir!

-E quem é ele? - Harry perguntou com uma voz que ele não reconheceu e sentiu Hermione dando um suspiro.

-O nome dele é Kevin Anderson e sabemos que a sua mãe trabalha no Departamento de Mistérios - Hermione respondeu e Harry tentou acenar e dar outro fôlego.

-E James sabe sobre isso? E ele não me disse nada? - Harry perguntou sobre seu filho de 14 anos de idade.

-Ele e Fred queriam te dizer, mas Lil os fez jurar que eles não iriam, ela queria que eu lhe dissesse -Hermione disse e Harry suspirou, pelo visto as mulheres daquela família estavam influenciando de modo negativo os homens Potter,e até mesmo Fred, o filho mais velho de Ron e Luna, isso não era justo!

-Hum...percebo, e eles estão fora em um encontro...? - Harry manteve-se com a voz estranha e Hermione assentiu novamente, as mãos ainda massageando suas costas e braços.

-Eles iam caminhar e eu acho que eles vão tomar uma xícara de chá ou algo assim ... esta muito frio lá fora e eles vão precisar de uma bebida.

Hermione tentou dizer casualmente e Harry suspirou e acenou com a cabeça novamente, ele estava orgulhoso de si mesmo, estava mais calmo do que imaginou que estaria ao ouvir que sua primogênita tinha saído para o seu primeiro encontro. Mas... - Você está bem?

Hermione finalmente perguntou e Harry olhou para ela, para ela poder ver a verdade nele.

-Honestamente? Não. - disse Harry e Hermione suspirou e beijou seus lábios.

-Lily é uma garota crescida ... -Hermione tentou e Harry balançou a cabeça.

-Sim, ela é uma GAROTA e eu não quero que nenhum bastardo a maltrate - Harry disse finalmente algumas das coisas que ele queria dizer para o menino que ele não tinha encontrado e Hermione deu-lhe outro beijo, acalmando-o.

-Ela é uma grande Gryffindor e ela vai ficar bem - disse Hermione e Harry suspirou de novo e  
>assentiu. Naquele momento, passos foram ouvidos descendo as escadas e logo uma menina de pele pálida, cabelos pretos e olhos esmeralda correu para perto de seus pais. Hermione se distanciou de Harry para que ela pudesse abraçar a menina mais jovem.<p>

-Bom dia, meu amor, como você está se sentindo hoje? -Hermione perguntou quando ela levantou Jane Potter e verificou sua temperatura, após pressionar os lábios em um beijo carinhoso na testa da menina de sete anos de idade que sorriu e abraçou a mãe com força.

- Melhor, mamãe, minha garganta ainda dói, mas só um pouco - Jane disse e sorriu para o pai que ainda estava um pouco perdido mas mesmo assim ele sorriu de volta para a mais nova e tomou-a dos braços de Hermione.

-Princesa, prometa que sempre vai amar o papai e que nunca vai guardar segredos dele - Harry disse e Hermione revirou os olhos, mas Jane olhou com culpa para ele.

-Você sabe sobre os doces que eu comi ontem à noite? Foi para acalmar minha garganta, papai. - disse Jane e Harry riu tristemente e abraçou-a com mais força.

-Eu vivo em uma teia de mentiras. -Ele comentou e Hermione riu e beijou os lábios mais uma vez antes que ela pudesse terminar de fazer o café da manhã para eles, era uma manhã de sábado e eles iriam passá-lo juntos.

O café foi engraçado com Harry e Jane brincando com seus ovos e alimentando um ao outro enquanto Hermione os observava, e riu quando ambos se ofereceu para alimentá-la também.

Depois deles limparam tudo, se mudaram para a sala de estar, onde passaram a manhã jogando um jogo de tabuleiro.

Quando estava perto da hora do almoço e Lily ainda não tinha ligado, eles voltaram para a cozinha para fazer o almoço, e quando Hermione estava tirando alguns legumes, ela foi interrompida quando a porta da casa abriu e fechou com um baque, os três Potters correram para a sala a tempo de ver o casaco de Lily desaparecendo, subindo as escadas.

-Lily? - Hermione gritou com espanto, os alunos não tinham permissão para aparatar, então o que ela estava fazendo lá? Ela tinha acabado de tirar sua licença de aparição, mas isso não significava que ela poderia quebrar as regras da escola, a sua pergunta fora respondido com uma batida de porta sendo fechada bruscamente, o que não era um comportamento comum da sua Lily.

Hermione agarrou o braço de Harry no momento em que estava se movendo para subir as escadas, Lily como Harry não eram uma das pessoas mais paciente e calmas do mundo, então era melhor que ela fosse verificar o que tinha acontecido, especialmente com Harry sabendo que sua filha estava em um encontro alguns minutos atrás.

-Deixe-me ir, você cuida de Jane - disse Hermione calmamente, mas com firmeza fazendo Harry suspirar e assentir com a cabeça, se Hermione não estivesse lá, seu plano seria exigir da sua filha o nome, sobrenome e paradeiro atual do bastardo, e o resto... seria fácil com seu o treinamento de auror e, em seguida, o bastardo seria morto, tendo culpa ou não, mas se Lily precisava falar com Hermione ela iria falar.

Hermione subiu as escadas para o segundo andar da casa Potter e bateu na  
>porta do quarto de sua filha mais velha e, em seguida, entrou no quarto sem esperar uma resposta.<p>

O quarto era lindo, todo de branco como a neve. Lily queria seu quarto parecido com o campo durante a nevada, os móveis eram pintados de cores amenas com pequenos espelhos pendurados no teto, fazendo reflexões em torno das paredes que Lily tinha pintado com talento e magia, tudo em um estilo vintage. No entanto, o quarto feliz não tinha nada a ver com a imagem triste da menina à beira de sua cama, em seu casaco pesado e o rosto escondido em suas mãos e com o corpo sacudido por soluços. Hermione aproximou-se da sua menina mais velha e a que carregava o fardo de ser a "Potter mais velha", aquela na qual o mundo sempre esperava mais, enquanto seus pais só queria vê-la feliz.

-Querida? - Hermione perguntou baixinho,então ela se sentou ao lado da filha, que tentou se afastar quando Hermione colocou a mão no ombro dela, só quando Hermione a apertou em um abraço carinhoso, Lily desabou nos seus braços. -Por favor, me diga o que está errado - Hermione pediu enquanto beijava a testa de Lily que se agarrava nela e chorava.

-Eu não gosto de ser quem eu sou, é uma desgraça, só isso. -disse Lily entre os soluços no ombro da mãe e Hermione suspirou e acariciou suas costas, como seu pai, às vezes Lily  
>queria recusar ser quem era, é claro que Harry estava em uma guerra ao contrário de Lily, mas a fama das realizações de seus pais não a ajudava a ter uma vida normal.<p>

-Ele fez uma aposta em relação a mim com os seus amigos. - Lily finalmente disse com uma voz quebrada e Hermione fechou os olhos e suspirou, adolescentes podiam ser cruéis e Harry estaria fora de si quando ouvisse sobre isso. -Nós fomos comprar algumas penas e então ele me disse para ir no Madame Puddifoot, no começo eu não queria ir, mas aí ele beijou meu rosto, mamãe. E ele era tão doce que eu finalmente concordei. Fomos lá e compramos algumas bebidas e ... e ... e ele me beijou pela primeira vez, e quando nos saímos, os amigos dele tiraram o feitiços de camuflagem e começara a aplaudir por ele e ele me contou ... - Lily não parava de chorar, fazendo Hermione prender a criança mais apertado, sabendo que Harry faria o garoto sofre todo o tipo de tortura que pudesse, por ter magoado o coração de sua pequena garota.

-Sshh, ouça-me, querida - Hermione tentou falar e olhou para o belo rosto de sua menina, elas  
>se pareciam muito, mas seus olhos eram iguais aos do seu pai, aquela bela menina não merecia todas aqueles lágrimas.- Às vezes as pessoas são cruéis e sem coração, pequena. Ele se aproveitou de quem você é, porque ele é um adolescente e, por vezes, os meninos nessa idade não são as criaturas mais brilhantes da Terra... - disse Hermione e Lily suspirou e abraçou a mãe.<p>

-Eu não tenho uma escolha sobre quem eu sou, as vezes parece que eu tenho que provar que sou merecedora do nome daquele que acabou com a guerra, eu amo a nossa família, mas eu não quero isso, ser a filha do grande Harry Potter, ou a filha mais velha de Hermione Potter, eu quero ser apenas eu - disse Lily e Hermione suspirou e acenou com a cabeça.

-Eu sei meu amor, nenhum de nós teve escolha, eu também passei por muita coisa por causa do meu sangue e a amizade com o seu pai, assim como o seu tio Ron, e não vamos falar sobre o quanto seu pai sofreu por causa de ser quem era, nenhum de nós tinha escolha, mas você pode fazer o que nós fizemos, fizermos opções com nossas ações, nosso comportamento. - Hermione tentou ajudar a menina.

-Você tinha escolhas, você poderia ter deixado toda a guerra, mas você não fez isso, por causa do papai. - disse Lily em voz baixa e Hermione sorriu.

-Eu acho que meu coração recusava qualquer ideia de deixar o seu pai, meu amor, como sua amiga e mais tarde como sua namorada, ele era minha prioridade número um, mesmo quando eu estava com o tio Ron naqueles curtos meses depois da guerra, seu pai era a pessoa na qual minha vida girava em torno. E quando nós se tonou Potters, nós sabíamos que os interesseiros e os intrometidos se tornariam ainda pior, mas nós tentamos fazer boas escolhas em relação a quem seria nossos amigos e pessoas de confiança. Eu sei que, às vezes, é difícil ser um Potter, acredite em mim eu sei, desde que sou a único a ter coragem de gritar com o patriarca da família e tentar chutar algum sentido dentro da sua cabeça, mas tenha orgulho de quem você é, porque o seu pai, eu e tantas outras pessoas lutaram muito para sua geração ser livre do jeito que é. - Hermione disse sua filha, a menina deu uma pequena fungada e uma sorriso.

-Eu sei, eu sei, eu só ... como vou voltar e enfrentar todos? Ele provavelmente já espalhou a notícia de como eu sou uma tola... - disse Lily e Hermione suspirou e beijou o rosto da menina.

-Sabe o que eu e seu pai fazia quando havia rumores? Rumores como ele ser o herdeiro  
>de Slytherin? - Hermione perguntou e Lily balançou a cabeça - Nós simplesmente ignorávamos eles, mas eu tenho certeza que as meninas vão simpatizar com você, os meninos que você conhece, como Fred, Jamie e Arthur com certeza vão pensar em alguma vingança em seu nome e os outros alunos irá dizer-lhe que ele não é digno de sua atenção e eu tenho certeza que a primeira coisa que o seu amigo, o pobre Nathan, vai fazer quando você chegar na escola é se certificar de que você está bem. - disse Hermione, mencionando no final o melhor amigo de Lily e monitor de Gryffindor, Hermione havia conhecido ele em uma de suas visitas nos seminários que tinha em Hogwarts para ajudar os adolescentes a decidir qual carreira profissional seguir. Ele era um menino tão doce e um dos melhores amigos de Lily desde seu quarto ano e, como Hermione tinha notado desde que tinha posto os olhos nele, um admirador secreto de sua garota. Lily deu um pequeno sorriso e acenou com a cabeça.<p>

-Nate é o melhor, mas eu não quero que ele ou Jamie ou o qualquer um cause mais confusão e eu não quero que papai saiba sobre ele - disse Lily suplicando, mas Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

-Se os alunos sabem, o profeta vai saber também e, em seguida, o ministério vai saber consequentemente, seu pai vai acabando sabendo e, em seguida, ele vai ficar com raiva de mim por não ter contado a ele, mas deixa isso por minha conta - disse Hermione  
>mas Lily protestou.<p>

-Mas mãe ... ele pode acabar indo para a escola e exigir a cabeça de Anderson servida em uma bandeja. - Lily reclamou e bufou quando sua mãe deu um sorriso.

-Talvez eu deveria deixá-lo fazer isso por aquele garoto ferir meu lindo bebê - disse Hermione e Lily deu um sorriso maroto para sua mãe. -Não, honestamente, eu vou cuidar de seu pai, eu só preciso que você volte para a escola agora e eu vou falar com Minerva sobre o seu paradeiro, ela provavelmente, detectou sua aparatação e já está preparando o seu castigo. - Hermione disse e o sorriso de Lily se desmanchou, sendo substituído por dois olhos filhote de cachorro perdidos. -E não, você quebrou as regras e você receberá o seu castigo - Hermione pregou e Lily bufou, Hermione tinha que ser rigorosa, sua filha não precisava saber que ela havia conversado com Minerva para facilitar um pouco a vida dos jovens Potters dada a pressão em cima deles por serem os filhos do "herói do mundo bruxo", sendo respondido por McGonagall com um sorriso e um comentário sobre suas crianças serem tão forte quanto scull de um dragão ...

-OK ... Acha que eu posso aparatar daqui? - Lily perguntou e Hermione assentiu, até que ouviram uma batida na porta e Hermione falou:

-Mas não antes de falar com seu pai, ele estava pronto para estourar aqui antes.

Hermione disse e Lily fez uma careta, perguntando:

-Você tem certeza de que pode lidar com ele?

Hermione sorriu.

-Agora você está me insultando. Entre Harry! - Hermione disse para a menina e, em seguida, gritou para Harry entrar.

Harry entrou no quarto, deixado Jane montando um quebra-cabeça que Luna tinha comprado para ela, seus olhos ficaram escuros e seu rosto se distorceu em uma careta quando notou os olhos vermelhos de sua filha mais velho. Seu coração estava batendo muito rápido, mas ele olhou para o rosto de Hermione que estava calmo então respirou fundo.

-O que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou o mais calmamente que pôde e Hermione se levantou e foi para o lado de sua filha.

-Nada grave, apenas um mal-entendido que eu vou lhe explicar mais tarde, agora Lily tem que voltar, diga tchau para o papai, querida, vamos para o colégio na próxima partida de Quadribol de James e nos vemos lá -disse Hermione.

A menina acenou com a cabeça rapidamente, correu para perto de seu pai e o abraçou com força, Harry suavizou-se imediatamente e abraçou sua menina, beijando sua testa, enquanto olhava para Hermione que murmurou "deixa ir" para ele.

-Vejo você na próxima sexta-feira, papai - disse Lily e Harry apenas balançou a cabeça e deu-lhe um beijo no nariz antes dela ir para fora de casa e poder aparatar. Harry olhou para Hermione se aproximando dela com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, ele sabia como persuadir alguém para conseguir as respostas que queria graças a sua mente treinada auror, mas com Hermione ele se permitia fazer alguns joguinhos poucos usuais.

No entanto, pelo que parecia, Hermione também tinha seus próprios joguinhos, porque, assim que viu o sorriso dele, colocou os braços em volta de seu marido, pressionando o corpo contra ele, sabendo exatamente como atiçar o marido.

- Jane esta ocupado o suficiente lá embaixo? - Hermione perguntou com voz rouca e sentiu seu marido suspirando e dando um aceno de cabeça, ela sabia que ele estava enfrentando uma luta interior e gostou disso.

-É tão ruim assim que você tem que me atrair para a sua cama para revelar o que aconteceu? -Harry perguntou enquanto passava os braços em volta da cintura da sua esposa e acariciava seu corpo, pressionando-a contra a sua rápida e crescente ereção, se perguntando como ela poderia despertá-lo em poucos segundos mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, puxando ambos para fora do quarto de Lily em direção ao corredor.

-Eu não preciso de você na minha cama para que eu possa lhe dizer, eu preciso de você todo quente empurrando duro dentro de mim... - Hermione respondeu descaradamente em seu ouvido antes dela morder o lóbulo de sua orelha. E agora ela estava falando sujo com aquela voz rouca... as coisas eram piores do que ele pensava, eles estavam jogando e ele estava perdendo.

-Caro Merlin ... é assim tão ruim? - Harry tentou manter sua mente em seu interrogatório enquanto a mão hábil dela se movia dentro de suas calças, ele deveria ter usado um cinto.

-Ruim o suficiente para enviar-lhe por alguns anos para Azkaban por assassinato, mas você vai saber sobre isso quando estiver cansado e eufórico após o orgasmo que eu vou te dar. - respondeu Hermione e desta vez Harry não pode se conter, ele tinha visto Lily, ela estava chorando, mas estava sã e salva, ele poderia cometer um assassinato mais tarde, agora ele precisava estar com Hermione, sobre ela, dentro dela...

Hermione sorriu vendo que seu plano tinha funcionado quando Harry a tomou em seus braços, e ela passou as pernas na sua cintura, ela iria transar com o marido bem e duro e, em seguida, quando ele estivesse cansado, muito cansado, cansado o suficiente para não ser capaz de buscar sua própria varinha, ela iria dizer a ele, e então ela iria segurá-lo não importando o que.

Ela tinha passado por muita coisa para ter sua família como era hoje. A guerra, a dor, a morte, a teimosia de Ron, a obsessão de Gina e os sentimentos ocultos de Harry com ela. Ela não deixaria que o crime cometido pelo seu marido de matar um adolescente estúpido arruinasse sua família.

Lily era um Potter, e mesmo que às vezes fosse difícil de lidar, sua filha mais velha tinha a  
>herança de uma família forte, com pessoas que caíam como todos os outros, mas que aprendia a se levantar mais de uma vez, não importando quantas vezes caia, só que agora, Hermione tinha que fazer o patriarca Potter se levantar da sua maneira especial... os "sacrifícios" que ela tinha que sofrer por sua família ...<p>

* * *

><p>(NA): Oii gente, aqui está mais uma fanfic family para vocês, eu adoro de paixão esse gênero, mas tem tão pouquinhas brasileira, então eu andei pesquisando e tem tantas tão boas no site em inglês, tipo, muito boas mesmo, e na primeira vez que eu li essa eu me apaixonei, e espero que vocês tenham gostado também, como tem lá em cima o nome original dela é: **All Kinds of Banes** da autora: **Chistina-Potter-09**, que é super legal e me deixou traduzir - uma dica, essa autora tem muitas fanfics de HH que são super legais, se puderem ler, eu super apoio.

Então é isso, bjoos para vocês.

Reviews ?


End file.
